Reward
by Nokkonen
Summary: A good behaviour needs a good reward, ne? KakaIruKaka. Slight bondage


Title: Reward  
>Summary: A good behaviour needs a good reward, ne?<br>Warnings: NC-17, slight bondage, rimming  
>Disclaimer: If I'd own them, Kakashi and Iruka would never ever leave the bedroomprison, where I'd keep them. *evil cackle*  
>AN: I wrote this PWP to my dear friend as a repay after easing my head-ache from hell with a little massage years ago. She had only two requests: some bondage and slightly dominating Iruka. The result… Well, see for yourselves.

- Nokkonen 

* * *

><p>First it was nothing special, just a flick in the bushy pony-tail, which he could easily ignore. But then, came the tugging. Nimble fingers, grasping strands of the chocolate brown hair and pulling them gently.<p>

Okay, this wasn't bad either, so he ignored the action again.

Iruka was engrossing himself back to the world of essays and horrible misspelling (which, by the way, didn't even match for some of reports that was turned in. Really, whoever had been in charge of grammar few years ago should be given a long and monotonous lecture by Ibiki. Or Gai, yes, that would be even more severe for someone's mental health), when a hard yank made his scalp protest in pain and that one he could not ignore!

"Kakashi! How many times I've told you, leave my hair alone while I'm working!" Iruka snarled to the jounin, who had frozen and felt like shrinking.

There was some sort of wordless answer coming behind the mask as his hand quickly retrieved from the chocolate-coloured hair. The dark eyes glared at his sheepish looking boyfriend before turning back to the papers.

Viciously, the chuunin didn't stop glaring but directed it at the pile of essays on the kotatsu. Only Kami-sama knew how many times he had asked – politely! – the other man to leave him in peace while he had work to do. But having a genius jounin as a lover could turn a simple question into one-sided shouting, especially if the said genius jounin-lover was bored.

Damnit, Iruka had decided to grade them for tomorrow even if meant kicking Kakashi out his apartment.

"Why won't you make some tea?" the chuunin asked, forcing himself to calm down again and worked hard to sound polite once again, while worrying the red pen between his teeth absent-mindedly.

Kakashi sighed in a way that could be taken as a relief. "Hai hai", he mumbled and rose up to his feet. Pouting, the silver-haired man moved to the chuunin's kitchenette. Kakashi leaned against the counter as he waited for the water to boil, arms crossed over his chest and the visible eye glared at the high pile of paper like his lover had done just a moment ago.

This wasn't fair.

He had come here with the very intention of spending some time (read: have sex) with his tan chuunin, but no! He just had to work. Mind you, Kakashi understood well that his sexy sensei was busy; the jounin could see the evil knots that were beginning to shape in those broad shoulders even without his Sharingan.

That's why Kakashi had attempted to ease Iruka by taking his thoughts to somewhere else. He had had the intention to give the other man a nice scalp massage but the jounin had miscalculated the force of his yank.

The shrilling voice told that water was ready, and Kakashi prepared the tea into the two of Iruka's favourite cups and carried them back to the living room. The teacher barely noticed the forest green cup placed next to him, making Kakashi sigh in frustration.

_I might as well help him_, the jounin thought as he sat down and took some of the un-corrected tests. "Do you have another red pen? Iruka?" Kakashi asked making the chuunin jump and the brown eyes looked at the jounin with an expression of a small animal that had not noticed the approaching human until it was only few feet away. Kakashi tried to suppress his urge to kiss that scarred nose, but Iruka looked just so damn adorable for being a deadly nin, who could easily castrate the jounin if he just wanted.

"Uh, yes, yes I have", the pony-tailed man answered and fumbled bit as he fished his spare pen from his pocket. The slender fingers snatched it as the dark eye already scan through the questions, then scribbling the corrections with a frightening speed.

Iruka stared at his silver-haired lover in awe, but slowly a smile grew on his face. Kakashi could really annoy him time to time, but he still managed to surprise the chuunin every now and then with a gesture that shouldn't be so heart-warming. Maybe he could pay it back somehow? A wicked grin replaced the soft smile as Iruka got an evil idea.

* * *

><p>A deep, pleasure-filled moan emerged from the man's mouth as the warm lips closed themselves around the engorged member, swallowing it deep into the hot throat in a leisured pace. One of the tan hands rubbed and fondled the aching balls, making Kakashi cry and his pale hands gripped the ropes, the knuckles white from the sheer force, but he still didn't manage to free his wrists.<p>

When Iruka had pushed him in to the bedroom and pulled out some ropes, Kakashi's inner-pervert had experienced a happy death. The silver-haired man had first thought about tying his sexy chuunin, but the said sexy chuunin had disagreed and had simply pushed the older man sprawled on the bed. Iruka had stared him with an expression that made Kakashi sport a hard-on within seconds.

One of the best turn-on's Kakashi had found out with his relationship with the pony-tailed man, was the dominating side that Iruka had kept in secret. It was safe to say that when it had surfaced the first time, the silver-haired jounin had been dumbfounded but highly aroused.

Anyway, here lay, naked and bound with knot Kakashi had never seen before, not even when he had been in ANBU.

_At least it holds_, one part of Kakashi's mind complimented, the one that wasn't clouded by lust, as he pulled the ropes desperately for umpteenth time. Oh, how he wanted to touch Iruka so much and –

"Nngh!" the jounin moaned and gasped for air, when the chuunin's hand seek its way between his buttocks and nudged him the slightest bit. Kakashi spread shamelessly his thighs, granting better access to Iruka's mouth and his hand.

The dark-haired hummed in delight as he felt the other man to move, trembling and opening his legs for him. The pony-tailed man rewarded Kakashi by pushing his forefinger through the ring of muscle, continuing to hum softly as he kept the pulsating cock in his mouth. His silver-haired jounin arched his pale body like a perfectly tuned bow and the unmasked face had a euphoric look.

The tan man's free hand pulled the navy-blue pants down, taking a firm grip of his own erection as the need became impossible. Iruka felt his fingers getting smeared with dripping fluids, and the dark-haired head rose, releasing the slick hard on with a wet 'pop' as a groan escaped from his throat. Kakashi's moan sounded so distant in his ears and Iruka silenced it once and for all by crashing his lips against the jounin's mouth.

The finger inside the pale man pushed deeper, making Kakashi groan into the tan chuunin's mouth as the friction between rock hard cocks made them both shiver deliciously. The pale jounin bucked against Iruka's arousal and his half-clothed body. Tongues battled from dominance, and finally the pony-tailed man submitted with a moan to his tied lover.

The silver-haired man plunged his tongue deep in to the other man's mouth, catching the taste of himself from there and it made his already hard erection harden up even more. Kami-sama, he more than wanted to fuck Iruka, to make his chuunin scream from ecstasy, until he was unable to utter any sound, but he also wanted Iruka to stop this torture and take him; screw him so hard that tomorrow would be nothing more than dull pain and sated memories! Kakashi had reached to the point where he only wanted some sort of release; either deep in the chuunin's tight ass or having that tan cock buried inside his own.

Their kiss broke and the jounin threw his head backwards, deep howl of pleasure filling the dim bedroom. Being more than slightly out of breath, the chuunin sucked the arched throat, creating a bright red mark of possession. Sparing a smug smirk to his work, Iruka started to move towards the muscled and scarred chest, when Kakashi called him:

"Iru-kah!"

Kami-sama, how his voice sounded so hoarse to Kakashi's own ears, but Iruka heard him, and the smouldering eyes nailed him in place. The silver-haired man almost forgot what he had to say, when he the dark, lust-filled hunger in Iruka's bottomless eyes stared at him.

Licking his swollen lips, Kakashi tried to regain his ability to speak:

"Iruka, Iruka…" he chanted with a hypnotising manner, almost as if that name was be a prayer, the open eye pleading hungrily as the blood-red Sharingan glinted dangerously through the silvery lashes, "please, let me touch you, please, Iruka, please."

Loose locks framed the flushed face like a chocolate-coloured veil, and Iruka was on his knees between Kakashi's spread thighs, his finger still within the heated flesh that was pulsating around the digit, hot and tight. The chuunin could only imagine how it would feel around his cock, the mere thought made him almost come, but… Kakashi was begging him, and the jounin didn't beg unless it was a real case, when he really, really _needed _something.

But if he opened the knots, what would the paler man do? One quick glance to the proudly erect member watered the dark-haired man's mouth, taking away his doubts and slowly Iruka pulled his finger out.

When the tan hands reached to open the knot, Kakashi was ready to cry real tears as Iruka's perfect body arched above him so beautifully that it hurt to even watch it! Then, as the ropes finally fell aside and he was free, the pale man lunged towards his prey so fast that Iruka's eyes didn't even see the movement until Kakashi had closed him into a hot embrace.

Panting, the chuunin bend his neck as the hungry mouth suck the delicate skin, and pale hands yanked the navy-blue pants down, grasping the hot flesh and kneading it desperately. Kakashi licked the sweaty collar-bone, tasting the salt and Iruka every time his tongue swiped over the skin. Iruka whimpered right next to the jounin's ear as the sharp teeth bit the thin skin, bucking his hips.

Hot, almost burning fingers circled the hidden opening between two globes of muscle, teasing the tan man mercilessly. "Stop playing and prepare me, or else I'm going to tie you again!" Iruka hissed angrily and bit in turn the pale throat to point out his irritation.

Kakashi though his brains were going to shut down when he heard the demand. "As you wish", he whispered hoarsely.

Before Iruka could do anything, the jounin had moved their positions, flipping him on his knees and moved lower. The dark-haired man bit the pillow, gripping the white covers as something wet touched his orifice.

"Nnngh! Hanh, ah!" he moaned as Kakashi's tongue pushed through, the tan back arching. Iruka didn't know how to react on this kind of pleasuring, because at the same time it made him embarrassed and aroused. It was so dirty and –

"Hnaah!" the chuunin moaned, clawing the bed sheets.

One of those long, slick finger nudged deeper to help the tongue, stretching him for much bigger invasion.

Kakashi tugged the chuunin's pants down to his knees with his free hand and then sneaked it under the sweaty body. His fingers touched lightly the throbbing member, teasing the wet head with feather like touches. It kept the dark-haired man's attention away from the fingers – now three of them – that were moving hastily in and out as Kakashi felt the last remains of his self-control disappear somewhere were they would be much more needed.

Iruka cried from the blinding pleasure, but was able to call desperately the silver-haired man. "Ka-ngh-kashi…" He turned his head enough to look at Kakashi with his brown and feverish eyes, meeting the jounin's equally dark one. "P-please!" Iruka rasped as the fingers rammed in.

The pale jounin's teeth nearly draw blood from his lips; he used all his training to restrain himself. Kakashi pulled his fingers out – Iruka moaned pitifully from the emptiness – and used his strong hands to part the tight globes. The chuunin arched under him, his face flushed and filled with pure pleasure as his lips dropped words like prayers:

"Ah, Kakashi! Yes, oh yes! Ka-kakashi – nnngh! More, please more!"

Their bodies merged into one, hands touching every available part; hair, skin and trembling muscles. Kakashi bit painfully Iruka to the neck, making the other one cry as he pushed deeper and breathed the scent of his lover, sweat and sex. The younger man shuddered and gasped for air when the jounin finally stopped, but he was muffling his screams against the pillows in seconds.

The movements were rough, fast; the silver-haired man thrust deep as the dark-haired one pushed eagerly back. Cries and moans ringing in the empty bedroom. Iruka screamed as Kakashi hit his prostate over and over again, every thrust faster than the previous one, until he couldn't take it any longer.

Kakashi bit his lips, this time drawing the blood, when the muscles around him clamped, turning tightness into a something heavenly, and the jounin watched greedily how his lover finally fell over the edge and the white substance smeared the rumpled sheets.

It finished him, too, the flushed face of Iruka, the hot redness that simply made the gorgeous face glow as that beautiful body of his tensed one last time. Grunting, Kakashi released his seed deep inside the chuunin and fell heavily on him only seconds after that.

"I love you" the hoarse voice whispered right in to the ear next his mouth.

A tired and sated smile lightened the other man's face. "I love you, too", he whispered back.


End file.
